First Day
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: It's Merlin's first day on the job at the gym. He's a towel boy, but Arthur's lifting weights and he needs a spotter. What will be the result? "Arthur..." Hot, steamy lemons in a locker room/shower. Challenge from Your silver Lining. Enjoy  OwO


**First Day**

**RATING~ **M

**Characters~ **Arthur & Merlin

**Warnings~ **Slashy lemons (my first PWP?) and weightlifting, smut…crack? X"D We'll see~ OwO

**Disclaimer~ **Don't own Merlin in any way, shape, or form. (That's _Arthur's_ job, guys. XD)

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

This is **Silver's **official challenge for me, as well as my first-ever Merlin fic. XD So I hope she likes it and that you like it, too. (FANGASM~! ~wO)

_However—_let me make it clear that I've only seen at least _four _episodes of **Merlin **(not consecutively), so if something's a bit off in their dialogue or something (slight OOC), please go easy on me… ^^"

Anyways, enjoy the citrus~ I sure did when I actually wrote this. X"D

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.

~o~

_First day on the job—and I'm a towel boy._

_So what?_

I sigh, walking into the men's locker room with one of those big, basket things with wheels, full of neatly folded white towels.

_Look on the bright side, Merlin. You actually _have _a job now._

I stopped by the entrance to the showers, putting each of the clean towels up on some shelf above my head on the wall.

…_and at least you won't see _him _around here, since this gym just opened. _

As soon as my basket thing with wheels was empty, I turned to pick up the other laundry basket with the dirty towels in it and began to walk out of the locker room.

_Rather think of this as quality time to yourself—_

"Merlin!"

_Do my ears deceive me?_

In that instant, I stopped right where I was, holding my breath.

_No—no, no, no, NO._

I swallowed, slowly raising my head as I began to hear laughter not far from where I was.

_Stop lying, ears._

Finally, I managed to look up across the other side of the room, over to where the weight station was…and saw _him._

_Bloody hell._

With his mussy blonde hair.

…_oh _dear **God—**

Standing by one of the benches…_shirtless._

I took a deep breath, trying to keep a composed countenance.

"Oh. H-hello there, Arthur. Fancy seeing you here."

At that moment, the blonde smirked. "Fancy seeing you here, too, Merlin." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Although I never expected seeing you as some towel boy," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well—I never expected you to be here in the first place. Don't you usually go to that _other_ gym a few blocks from your apartment?"

In that instant, the latter folded his hands behind his head. "It's Saturday, Merlin. _Excalibur's _always closed on weekends, so I decided to drop by over to this one ever since I found out it's open seven days a week."

"But it just opened yesterday! How in the world did you know?"

Arthur beamed at me. "Of course I have my ways. Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

I groaned, dropping the dirty towel basket onto the floor. "Delighted."

"Pick that up, boy."

I glanced to my left to see the owner of the place (aka my _boss_) walking towards me with a disgruntled expression on his face.

Immediately, I grabbed the basket from the floor and stared back at him with a blank expression on my face.

The cranky old man growled. "And don't make me tell you again." With that, I was surprised to see him advance towards Arthur, putting his hand on his shoulder and…_smiling _at him.

"Hello, lad—what brings you here? I am honored to see you set foot in my _humble abode_."

The dollophead grinned. "Father simply suggested this place to me after I told him _Excalibur _doesn't open on Sundays or Saturdays."

At that moment, I rolled my eyes again. _Of course—leave it to "Father," king of the clotpoles and whatnot._ _Uther Pendragon—CEO of Camelot, Inc., how about that?_

I sighed, grabbing the other basket with wheels, and began to walk away as they continued their conversation.

But then I heard the two of them laugh behind my back and stopped for a second.

That was when the manager called me over.

"Boy! Put those towels down and get your bottom over here!"

_Oh no._

I exhaled sharply, leaving my baskets in some random corner, then turned to approach Mr. _Boss _and Mr. _Dollophead._

Mr. Boss put his hand on my shoulder, turning to Mr. Dollophead himself. "Is he the one you requested to spot for you today?"

_What? __**Me? **__No! What in the world—_

In that instant, I sputtered. "_Excuse me? _I'm supposed to be a towel boy, for crying out loud! Why can't you get _Lancelot _to—"

Suddenly, Mr. Boss cut me off, giving me some sort of death glare. "_Hush, _lad, or it'll be your head. If any complaint gets out about this gym, especially from this _particular_ one, I'll be ruined. This place hasn't been open for one week yet."

With that, he turned back towards Arthur with a smile on his face. "He's all yours, boy—I'll leave you to it."

The blonde nodded once with a smug grin on his face, glancing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Mr. Boss chuckled, then left the two of us by ourselves.

~o~

Arthur sighed with content, sitting down on the bench behind him. "Well, Merlin—you heard the man."

_Blast._

I sucked in some air, then reluctantly walked over to the other side of the bench where Mr. Dollophead would put his head.

And he did, shifting his gaze up towards me with that smirk still on his face.

He grabbed the bar above him. "Ready, Merlin?"

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on the bar as well. "Yes, _sire._"

With that, he chuckled as I helped him lift the barbell up.

I heard a grunt as the heavy weight rose.

"One," the blonde exhaled.

But all of a sudden, I had this funny feeling in my stomach for some reason.

Inhale.

"Two."

Puff.

What was it?

"Three."

I gulped, looking down to see beads of sweat forming on Arthur's fair chest—six-pack and all…

_Oh God. Not again._

"Four."

I held my breath, briefly shifting my gaze away from him.

_Look away, Merlin. Look away. Don't get any ideas. Don't be tempted by his…_

"_Five._"

I heard another deep inhale, and glanced back to see that the blonde was literally sweating like crazy now, his face strained and his breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"_Six._"

In that instant, that funny feeling grew worse. Even I thought I was sweating myself.

But who _wouldn't _in this position?

"_Seven…"_

At that point, I noticed Arthur was slightly struggling, and stepped in to help him a bit.

"_EIGHT…_"

I think I really should have cracked at that moment.

Why?

Because the minute I'd reached over to grab the middle of the bar…

"_**NINE.**_"

I'm not kidding. His prick was rock _hard._

And his grunting and heavy breathing only made it worse.

"_Ten._"

~o~

This was going to be better than the time I had him run naked through the girls' bathroom at school after stealing his boxers…

I smirked gallantly as Merlin directed his gaze towards me with a disdained frown.

Arthur 1, Merlin 0.

I chuckled, trying with much effort not to burst out laughing.

"Well, Merlin—you heard the man."

With that, I laid down effortlessly on the bench, the barbell stationed a few inches above my chin.

The grin on my face couldn't help but grow as the latter came over by the top of my head.

"Ready, Merlin?"

I let out a small snicker as he put his hands on the bar by mine and "helped" me lift the weight up.

At that moment, I knew that I was going to _enjoy _this…

The barbell I was lifting couldn't be more than a hundred pounds, so it wouldn't be too bad.

At least…that's what I thought—until the minute I saw Merlin's face become rigid.

"One."

Suddenly, the weight I was lifting had become heavier than it should be.

"Two."

The raven's hands were still assisting mine, but when I looked up, I couldn't help but notice him glance down at me with wide eyes, then quickly look away.

_Hmm…_

"Three."

That time, he'd finally let go and backed away from me for a bit, his body still stiff and his face full of anxiety.

It made me wonder…

"Four."

I took a deep breath. _Why was this getting so much heavier?_

"Five."

Exhale.

"Six."

Inhale.

"Seven…"

That was when _that _look appeared on his face, which almost made me drop the barbell right there.

_Oh…that face._

_._

_._

Fuck. That could only mean one thing.

And now he was back, his hands clumsily grasping the bar again.

But what's worse, his face was just inches away from mine now…

"_EIGHT…"_

_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I struggled to take in another gulp of air, clenching my teeth as the heavy weight went up.

Still couldn't believe I hadn't dropped it yet.

I grunted. _**"NINE…"**_

And…yup—funny to say that he was just about as hard as I was at that point.

Oh boy…

Beads of sweat forming on his milky smooth forehead—over eyes as blue as a robin's egg.

_Those _eyes…

"_Ten._"

I exhaled sharply, carefully positioning the barbell back onto its station. Then I sat up, grabbing my towel and burying my face in it.

Awkward silence.

_...pull yourself together, Arthur…you're in a public area, for goodness sake…_

~o~

A few minutes had passed, and neither of the two had spoken a word to each other.

Arthur's face was still hidden in his towel, and Merlin only continued to stare anxiously at the blonde before him, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

But after a while…

"Locker room?"

Arthur paused for a moment, then spoke in an unwavering tone after taking a deep breath.

"…yes."

Immediately, the two of them sprinted to the men's locker room, the blonde still shirtless.

~o~

As soon as they reached their own realm of privacy, Merlin had already found himself pinned to one of the lockers, Arthur mashing his lips against his and slowly slipping his arm underneath his shirt.

The raven let out a low moan and parted his lips wider so that the other tongue could sneak in, exploring the very inside of his mouth.

And before he knew, Arthur was already unzipping his pants, pulling them down along with his burgundy-red boxers.

But that wasn't until they'd _thought _they'd heard the sound of distant footsteps, and briefly pulled away from one another.

"Showers," the blonde exhaled sharply.

In an instant, he hurriedly led his partner into the tiled room nearby.

~o~

"Uhh…"

The water was running, and both were soaked to the bone—steam filling up the entire room.

Merlin was still pinned against the wall, his wet black hair over his eyes and mouth open wide as Arthur licked his hard, red head.

"Ah…Arthur…"

The blonde smirked and chuckled against the latter, then took him whole into his mouth.

The raven gasped, eyes rolling back and head lolling.

"_Uhh…_"

After a while, Arthur sighed, pulling back from his partner.

At that moment, Merlin couldn't help but whimper.

"Oh…"

Pretty soon, the blonde had began pumping the other's erection at a slow pace, his lips making their way onto the latter's milky-white chest.

Then at the very minute his thumb slowly stroked the tip of the other's member, ribbons of white began to come into view, the raven screaming his partner's name aloud.

"ARTHUR!"

This had aroused the other even more, causing him to hold Merlin against the moist wall on his stomach until he was already straddling his hips.

The raven took a deep breath, pressing his forehead against the tiles, then moaned wantonly as the blonde bit down on the side of his neck.

"Ah…huh…Art-hur…touch me…_please…_"

Suddenly, he felt his erection being stroked again, then a digit inserted into his crevice.

Merlin gasped. "Arthur…"

Two digits playing inside.

Then three.

Then four.

…all the way up to five.

"Arthur!"

In less than a second, he'd immediately felt the other thrust in—all the way up to—

"Right there…ah—right there, Arthur…."

The blonde grunted as soon as he'd felt the other's clenching heat around his own member.

"Christ, Merlin—must you really be so tight?"

But the raven could only respond in mewls and moans.

"Uhh…"

Arthur held his breath, then began thrusting at a consistent pace, one of his hands now caressing the latter's cheek.

"Merlin…"

His partner gasped with yet another thrust. "Arthur…"

"I love you…"

Soon, the two locked lips again, the blonde's cool tongue taking complete control of the other's.

Another mewl.

Not long after that, Arthur had already spilled his hot seed into Merlin's aperture, both of them breathing heavily—their faces flushed red.

~o~

_(Afterwards…)_

The blonde sighed as he sat by the lockers, leaning against one of the doors.

Then he lifted his head when Merlin came into view with a white towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hand.

Right when he'd gotten closer, the raven tossed the sheet in his partner's face, then sat down next to him with a vexed countenance.

Arthur chuckled, taking the towel off his face. "Come now, Merlin—no one even came in here at the very least."

The other rolled his eyes. "You do realize how lucky we are that no one did at the moment—otherwise Mr. Boss would have me fired and kicked out of this joint, and certainly I would have taken you down with me. On my _first _day on the job."

The blonde smirked at the latter. "I'd bet on that." He chuckled again.

Merlin sighed, burying his face in his knees.

Then there was yet another moment of awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

"…hey, Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

A long pause.

"…"

"…"

"…is this really going to happen every single time you come over here on the weekends?"

At that moment, the blonde burst out laughing.

"Only if you want it to, Merlin."

The raven looked up, lightly elbowing the other's shoulder.

Arthur beamed at Merlin, looking into his baby blue eyes with a grin.

"…only if you want it to."

~o~

**Notes from the KIT-chan~**

O_O Oh my God. *grabs giant tissue box and stuffs a bunch of Kleenex up nose*

My face is red.

That's as graphic as I've _ever _gone in my life…ever. ^_^"; And I've only written one other lemon other than this one, but it's nowhere _near…_

Frick. *gets more tissues*

Sh*t—hopefully I didn't botch up the lemon too bad…I don't think my 15-year-old brain could take the citrus… O/O

.

.

…what can I say? The ending totally sucked, but I doubt there was even a real plot in this fic.

*laughs maniacally* PWP…

Lawl—now I'm officially inclined to watch more **Merlin**… OwO You better be happy now, **Silver—**if you haven't already drowned in your own nose blood. ^^"

Reviews would be terrific—if you dare. XDDD

Ja~ X"D

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.


End file.
